Ichi Pilih Nagamasa-sama!
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Ichi dihadapi pertanyaan yang gelo dari kakak tersayangnya. /NagaIchi slight KatsuIchi SaKat(Wakaki konbi)
**Warning:** humor garing, romance abal, gaje tu de maks, jebakan betmen(Typo), OOC

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** Capcom

Selamat Membaca!

Ichi Pilih Nagamasa-sama!

Suatu hari di kelas 2-2 terdapat seorang anak perempuan pendiam, anak itu jarang ngomong macem Fuuma tapi ga sampe kek orang bisu, agak melankolis. Tapi betapa mengejutkannya, perempuan itu disukai oleh anak alim kelas 2-3 dan teman sekelasnya anak alim yang macem Cleopatra mesir karena rambutnya yang lurus kaya abis dicatok sama Mitsuhide, adik dari ketua OSIS kumisan yang suka dangdut Oda Nobunaga. Nama anak perempuan itu adalah Oichi (plok plok plok).

Saat ini kelas 2-2 lagi dalam situasi tegang karena ulangan dadakan pelajaran matematika matematika MATEMATIKA! MATIMATIAN! MATEMA-(plak).

Dan diawasi oleh kepala sekolah sendiri yaitu Tomyam Hidegoreng eh Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Yang tenang di kelas hanya Oichi, Motonari, Masamune dan Kasuga sisanya cuman bisa berlebay ria dan nangis dalem hati, kalau keliatan nyontek meja dan kertas langsung ancur menjadi butiran kayu dan debu.

"psst…Mori no5 apa?"bisik Motochika ke Motonari.

"Mampus lu"

"ha?"

"ehem," Hideyoshi udah sten bai(stand by) di depan meja Motochika.

"eh Hideyoshi-sensei."Motochika nyengir.

"BRAK! KRAK! DUAARRR! wusssh~ NUOOOO!

Meja Motochika langsung jadi potongan kayu dan kertasnya menjadi debu lalu terbawa angin.

Sementara itu Oichi masih berkutat dengan soal terakhir.

Drrt…drrt….

Hape Oichi bergetar.

Oichi tengok kanan kiri depan belakang untuk membuka hape takut tiba-tiba guru babon itu ada di hadapannya dan mendapati hapenya akan remuk di depan matanya.

Aman.

Ichi membuka hapenya dan ternyata ada SMS dari Nagamasa dan Katsuie.

"Ichi mau ngebuka SMS dari akang Nagamasa dulu aja." Oichi senyum bak Mitsuhide yang udah dapet mangsa dan mengisi rumus beserta jawaban di kertas ulangannya, sebenernya Oichi bingung mau percaya jawaban Nagamasa atau Katsuie karena rumusnya sama tapi jawabannya beda dan pada akhirnya Ichi percaya jawaban punya Nagamasa dan satu hal yang Ichi bingung masa ulangan matematika di semua kelas di adain dan sudah terencana?

Hanya kepala sekolah dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"40 menit lagi"

Motochika langsung ngambil kertas punya ukenya dan menyalin jawabannya ke kertas ulangan yang baru, Motonari yang niat untuk mengumpulkannya cuman bisa cemberut dan langsung mengambil kertas ulangannya, dan mengumpulkannya saat itu juga.

"Mampus lu Chosokabe."Motonari menyumpahi Motochika.

"Awas aja lu Mori pulang-pulang aku bikin kamu susah jalan."

"Hmph!"

"Hideyoshi-sensei ini Ichi udah selesai…"

"Ichi tolong ini sekalian,makasih Ichi."

"sama-sama…"

"15 menit lagi."

Yang belum selesai mulai tengok kanan kiri secara pelan-pelan.

BRAK! BRAK! TIDAK KERTAS GUE KEBELAH DUA~!

Dua meja jadi korban ketahuan nyontek dan teriakan cetar membahana badai ulalalanya milik Sakon yang ikut kena korban karena teman sebelahnya(?).

"Silahkan mengulang kembali dengan kertas yang baru" titah Hideyoshi.

"Pa kertas saya kebagi…dua~"Sakon ngomong dibagian "dua" nya itu kaya di iklan-iklan mie instan.

"Selotip atau tidak ulang dari awal"

"Oke Pa," ucap Sakon, "minna ada yang punya selotip?!"

Tak!

Kepala Sakon bocor(lebay) di getok Hideyoshi-sensei.

"kalo mau nanya jangan keras-keras."

"minna ada yang punya selotip…?" tanya Sakon ke seluruh kelas.

Hideyoshi udah cape sama kelakuan murid kesayangannya ini dan memutar bola matanya."Sakon mending Tanya satu-satu"

"oke Pa," Sakon langsung cabut ke meja Oichi, "Ichi punya selotip?"

"itu…yang punya sasuke-sama"

"oke makasih Ichi," Sakon langsung caw lagi ke meja Sasuke, "Saru gue mau pinjem selotip."

"nih."

"o-key makasih Saru."

"5 menit lagi."

Sakon panic karena tinggal dia yang belum ngumpulin ulangannya, karena panic Sakon mensebilankan kertasnya dan dengan sisa tenaga dan waktu 5 menit itu Sakon menyatukan kertas ulangan bagaikan puzzle itu.

"30 detik lagi."

'tinggal satu lagi….'

"1 detik."

Wussshh~

Sakon langsung cabut dari bangkunya ke meja guru.

"hosh… hosh… ini Pa."

"baik berarti ini udah semua ya ulangannya."

Hideyoshi berdiri dan merapikan kertas ulangan lalu pergi keluar kelas, tapi tiba-tiba saat sehabis Hideyoshi keluar kelas terdengar lagu dangdut dengan volume keras pake banget diluar dan anak kelas minus Oichi dan Mitsunari disitu mendorong sang ketua kelas merangkap waketos Masamune untuk loncat lewat jendela kelas eh maksudnya menyuruh Masamune untuk memeriksa koridor.

"Mune! Coba cek keluar."titah Sakon sambil masih ngedorong Mune ke deket pintu kelas.

"Paling ketos kumisan lagi dangdutan sama kepala sekolah monyet dan kalian pliss berhenti dorong gue"

Mitsunari yang tadinya mau ke toilet cuman buat ngebenerin poni ala pencil feberkestelnya terhenti karena mendengar guru dambaannya ngikut dangdut sama ketos kumisan nyebelin.

"ga mungkin Hideyoshi-sensei ngedangdut sama ketos gaje hobi dangdut itu."Mitsunari protes sambil membuka pintu kelas dan langsung diem setelah melihat guru dambaanya ngedangdut sama aki Nobu di depan mading lantai 2 seperti kata ketua kelas picek sebelahnya itu, saat itu juga Mitsunari langsung cabut dari depan pintu ke toilet dan teriak dengan kenceng sampai mengguncang kelasnya sendiri yang emang deket dengan toilet.

"Mitsunari-sama kenapa tuh?"Sakon kepo.

"biasa abis liat tuh babon ngedangdut sama ketos hobi nambahin utang sekolah."ucap Masamune.

TENG TERENG TERENG SEDENG

Bel istirahat bunyi dengan warasnya.

Wusssh~

Sakon langsung menghilang sekejap mata picek Mune.

"pasti tuh onyet cungkring mau ke kelas si Cleopatra versi Senbas." Tebak Mune sambal ikut ngibrit untuk menjemput sang pacar tercinta.

"Oi! Chosokabe mau ngapain?!, turunin gue ga!" bentak Motonari ke Motochika

"balas dendam." Motochika smirk.

Kelas 2-2

Wusshhh~

2 orang secara ajaib langsung ilang dari bangkunya dan membawa hape jadul yang cuman bisa SMS sama nelpon.

"kapan selesainya tuh 2-an merebutkan Oichi…gue aja sama Mitsu berantem mulu sampe bingung sama tuh anak maunya apa…hiks…hiks…di romantisin salah, di cuekin salah, di ajak main salah…maunya apa?!" Ieyasu ngeluh soal pacarnya yang selalu bikin dia bingung.

Fuuma menulis,"tumben lu ngeluh tentang Mitsunari Yasu, biasanya kamu semangat klo udah istirahat dan ngikut ngibrit ke kelas 2-2"

TEP

Toshiie menepuk bahu Ieyasu. "sebenernyakan tuh sejoli belum direstuin sama ketos gendeng itu kek Romeo dan Juliet"

Fuuma menulis,"belum direstuin?pantes tuh Cleopatra jadi-jadian ngejar Oichi…tapi kan tuh Cleopatra dikejar sama Sakon masa dia ga nyadar seee, padahalkan dia udah ditembak 2x sama Sakon"

Ieyasu angkat bahu ditambah galau sama dengan depresi(?).

"daripada ngegosip mending kita caw aja yuk ke kantin kan istirahat cuman bentar."ajak Toshiie ke Ieyasu dan Fuuma.

Fuuma mengangguk setuju

Ieyasu masih lesu dan daripada ngemadesu di pojok kelas mending ngikut.

Mereka pun caw ke kantin dan melihat Cleopatra sedang dicegat sama anak kesayangan Hidegoreng dan mereka bertaruh dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sakon ke Katsuie dari ajakan yang menstrim sampe yang anti menstrim atau menembak Katsuie untuk ketiga kalinya.

Mari kita langsung lihat ke kantin aja o-key.

Sesampainya di kantin mereka melihat satu meja dan mereka fokus ke situ apalagi Fuuma udah nyiapin buku kan dia anak eskul jurnalis brow jadi harus up to date.

"Ichi"

"iya akang…"

"ichi"

"iya ada apa akang?"

"kakak ipar belum ngerestuin kita pacaran ya?"

"belum…soalnya Nagamasa-sama sukanya makan kerupuk pake kecap, kakanda sukanya kerupuk pake coklat."

"atuhlah da akang makan itu karena ga ada makanan lain di kamar."

Oichi cuman bisa mingkem.

"Ichi mau makan apa? akang teraktirin deh"

Tiba-tiba Katsuie meletakkan sepiring batagor ke meja pasangan straight tanpa restu itu.

"Ini buat Oichi-sama."

"Makasih Katsuie-sama…" Oichi senyum Katsuie senyum balik plus baper sama dengan melayang(baca: ngefly).

Nagamasa ngedeathgalre Katsuie, Katsuie cuman bales dengan tatapan datar dan balik ke mejanya, dan ternyata Katsuie satu meja sama Sakon, Nagamasa kesal bisa-bisanya niat baik dia dipatahkan oleh Cleopatra jadi-jadian.

Balik ke IeyaToFuu

"ternyata Cleopatra kita diajak makan bareng sama tuh monyet ceking acie cie" Toshiie girang.

Ieyasu makin lesu dan ngabur ke suatu meja.

Fuuma menulis sesuatu di buku jurnalnya.

Balik ke NagaIchi

'Atuhlah…bukannya tuh Cleopatra dicegat sama Sakon.' Nagamasa prustas.

"akang mau batagor?" Tanya Oichi ke gebetan tercintanya.

"suapin"

"Nagamasa-sama buka mulutnya…" Oichi menggarpu(?) batagor ke mulut Nagamasa.

"Aaaahh~"

Garpu sama mulut Nagamasa tinggal 6 senti lagi.

Katsuie udah panas tapi tetep lanjut makan nasi goreng yang dibeliin sama sahabatnya itu.

Satu senti lagi~

DOR!

Atap kantin bolong lagi.

Nahloh Aki Nobu dateng

untuk memberantas kejahatan!.

Krek!

Author dicekek Aki Nobu

'Waduh ada kakak ipar?!" Nagamasa kaget.

"Kakanda?!" Oichi kaget plus-plus (lu kate pijet-_-) dan menjatuhkan garpu yang ada batagornya ke meja, drama lebay

'wihh atapnya bolong lagi! Ditempat yang sama lagi' Sakon girang.

'ko déjà vu ya' Masamune pasrah diseret lagi sama Aki-aki ba gaya buat tugas OSIS padahal Masamune lagi duaan sama Yuki-chan tercinta tiba-tiba di seret begitu aja oleh sang ketos 'tercinta', tapi sekarang ada kuntilanak hobi keramas pake pemutih Akechi Mitsuhide.

Nobunaga mendekat ke meja Oichi dan Nagamasa.

'mampus lu Nagaasam.'Katsuie menyumpahi Nagamasa.

"Oichi!"

"i-iya… ada apa kakanda?" Oichi bertanya agak takut.

"OICHI ADIKKU TERSAYANG TERCINTA DAN TER-TER LAINNYA! PILIH KAKANDA ATAU NAGAASAM?"

.

.

.

Krik krik krik

.

.

.

'eh? Ichi ga tau mau pilih siapa… penyakit Kakanda kumat lagi…' Ichi bingung kaget frustasi depresi(ga segitunya juga kali -_-).

Katsuie menyemburkan teh pahit sepahit hidupnya itu. 'lah? Salah baca naskah tuh!'

Sakon yang masih makan tapi takjub plus girang(?). 'wihh siscomnya keluar huwaaa!'

Brak!

Katsuie menggebrak meja. "Aki Nobu jangan main ganti topic cerita dong! Ikutin yang di naskahnya!" protes Katusie.

"Daripada lu protes mending lu bales tuh perasaan monyet ceking yang ada dihadapan lu, jangan ngejar adek gue yang imut ini terus!"

JLEB!

BRUUUSSH!

Katsuie diem, skakmat!

Sakon nyembur teh manis semanis hidupnya. 'gue dikatain monyet ceking sama ketos kumisan siscom itu… jahatnyaaa~"

Ditempat dekat TKP(Tempat Kejadian Pertanyaan, maksa banget -_-).

"Jadi? Rumor itu bener dong yang KATANYA Cleopatra ditembak sama monyet ceking alay itu?" Kasuga masih heran dan bertanya kepada ToFuu kenapa cuman 2? karena Ieyasu tadi udah ilang pergi entah kemana nyiahahaha tempelah kemana Ieyasu pergi.

Fuuma menulis. "udah diem dulu kita lanjut nonton aja dulu." Fuuma lanjut nulis di buku jurnalnya.

"Pasti buat bikin berita ya?"

Fuuma mengangguk dan menulis, "kan eskul kita eskul jurnalis brow jadi harus up to date." (kenapa Fuuma jadi gahol gini bahasanya -_-)

"emm… bukannya elu berdua ditambah Saru pernah nonton secara live ya penembakannya?"

"masa sih? Gue ga inget tuh lu tau darimana?" Kasuga masih penasaran dan bertanya ke Tosshie

Tep

Sasuke tiba-tiba dateng dan menepuk pundak Kasuga. "kamu mah waktu itu langsung pergi begitu melihat Sakon memeluk Katsuie yang lagi galau karena adik tercinta Aki Nobu di atap sekolah."

Kasuga diem lalu berkata, "iye juga ye gue waktu itu langsung kabur karena ga kuat liatnya."

Mari balik ke NagaIchiNobu(?)

"Ichi ga tau harus milih siapa…" Oichi meluk tangan Nagamasa dengan muka yang ketakutan

"yaudah kalo gitu" Nobunaga langsung mabur gitu aja sambil menyeret Masamune di ikuti Kuntilanak kelas 3-1.

Saat Aki Nobu udah nyampe di ruang OSIS terdengar suara tembakan sampai ke kantin, makanya perasaan jangan dipendem dong ki ga baek jangan kaya Author kita ini.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"HEH KEEETOS SARAP JANGAN NAMBAH-NAMBAHIN UTANG SEKOLAH INI PUHLISSSS! WAR DANCE!"

"UDAH DIEM LU WAKETOS JADI-JADIAN SEKOLAH KITAKAN KAYA TAPI KEBALIKANNYA!"

DOR! DOR!

TRANG! TRANG!

Masamune mencoba menyelamatkan tembok ruang OSIS dari kebolongan(?).

"DAN SEKALI LAGI DEMI APA?! GUA KURANG APA?! GUA KAN KETJEH, KEREN, PINTER NARI(dangdut maksud lu?) KENAPA OICHI MILIH NAGAMASA MULU APA BAGUSNYA TUH PAWER RENJES?! DAN GUA KURANG APA MUNE?!" Aki Nobu mengguncang-guncangkan badan Masamune.

"pertama, berhenti ngegoyangin badan sixpack dan langsing gua ini"

Aki Nobu berhenti ngegoyangin badan Mune.

"kedua, lu…lu ga kurang apa-apa kok cuman muka lu aja yang serem begete," Masamune melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Aki Nobu, "dah ah gue mau lopi dopi-an sama Yuki-chan bay bay Ketos siscom." Masamune langsung ngibrit lagi ke kantin sambil dadah ke Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga.

Mitsuhide membalas dadahan Masamune.

Nobunaga nangis kek cewe di ruang OSIS ditemani kuntilanak putih sodara deket dokter UKS.

'akhirnya lepas juga gua dari tuh ketos siscom,' Masamune melihat Yukimura lagi makan cendol dan langsung girang kek tante girang(War Dance), 'Yuki-chan aem kaming~.'

Mari kita kembali ke NagaIchi dan meja sebelahnya(?).

"Nagamasa-sama… apapun yang terjadi Ichi akan selalu ada di sisi akang selamanya…"

"akang juga akan selalu ada di samping Ichi selamanya," Nagamasa mengeluarkan bunga lili dan mengasihkannya ke Oichi, "ini untuk Ichi."

"Makasih Nagamasa-sama."

"Sama-sama Ichi."

Nagamasa cium pipi Oichi.

Oichi blushing.

Hati Katsuie panassss sepanas hati Author pas liat gebetan Author deket sama orang lain.

Meja Sakon dan Katsuie.

Tidak mau kalah sama meja sebelah, Sakon dengan PD tingkat dewa memegang kedua tangan Katsuie.

"Katsuie mau ga kamu jadi pacarku?"

"cieeee ciee cieee"

"TERIMAAA KATSU!" teriak Toshiie yang masih fokus sama drama alay didepan.

"iya aku mau."

"SELAMAT SAKONNN! AKHIRNYA PERJUANGAN LO NEMBAK KATSU 2x ITU GA SIA-SIA!" teriak Sasuke

"JANGAN LUPA PJNYAA YA SAKON!" teriak Masamune yang kebetulan nyimak drama alay tadi bersama Yukimura.

"ko 2x kali?" Kasuga heran.

Fuuma menulis, "emang 2x Kasuga. Pas nembak untuk kedua kalinya bukan dapet jawaban tapi tamparan, jadi yaa~ lupakan saja."

Kasuga ngangguk-ngangguk.

END DENGAN GELONYAAAAAAAAAA~

Akhirnya selesaiiii! Makasih ya udah baca fanfic gelo ini hasil imaji author yang rada ngaco gara2 pelajaran di sekolah dan pr yang menumpuk pokoknya makasihhhhhhhhhh udaaahhhhh baca fanfic sayaaaaa sebernernyaa fanfic ini nyambung sama fanfic ChikaNari yang I want to be with you tapi kayanya emang agak kurang nyambung yess jadi untuk sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic gelo ini bay bay~ see you next story~.


End file.
